


autumnal equinox

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Farmers' Market, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Heather is hosting a farmers' market at her farm for the autumnal equinox and David and Patrick have a stall. Honestly, this is just a bunch of fluff I wrote to start my Saturday. Happy weekend!





	autumnal equinox

It looks as though the entire population of Schitt’s Creek has come out to this thing, as tends to happen in a small town when suddenly there’s something halfway exciting to do. Heather’s farm has taken on the early colors of fall, making it a perfect location for a farmers’ market on this first day of autumn. Rose Apothecary has a stall, of course, with Heather’s cheeses on full display as thanks for their prime location. Patrick smiles at George as he pays Patrick for some foot scrub, wondering who’s cooking back at the cafe if he’s here at this market, too? But with the whole town here, he guesses that they might have closed for the afternoon or maybe Twyla was trusted with the grill. That thought causes a slight shudder to creep down his spine.

He sees a familiar dark head of hair weaving amongst the crowd and he smiles, reaching down below the table for the two bottles of red he’d set aside. 

“Patrick, why are there so many people here,” Stevie says on a huff as she finally reaches their stall, dramatically dropping her shoulder bag to the ground behind the table.

“It was either this or Mrs. Rose’s pantomime workshop back at Town Hall to choose from for Saturday activities today, so…”

“Wait, I could be back at Town Hall not having to talk to anyone? I’m outta here.”

Her actions belie her words though as she’s leaning into David’s hip and grabbing a handful of cheese from the tasting tray.

Finally free from his customer, David looks over, the smile Patrick has learned is saved only for Stevie curving his lips. There might have been a time he’d have been jealous seeing their connection, but his relationship with David, it’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He knows it’s dangerous to think this, but they feel unbreakable. Like, finding each other just made them both stronger, more themselves, and he’s never felt more secure. 

“Trust me,” David says, “I’ve taken my mother’s pantomime class. There’s a surprising amount of talking, and screaming, involved. You’d want to kill yourself.”

“Fine, fine. Patrick?” Stevie’s hands are on her hips as she turns to look at him, nodding her head down towards her bag. Patrick just smiles and deposits the two bottles of wine he’s been holding inside before safely stowing the bag under the table.

“Thanks, Stevie. We’ll be back in a half hour, but call us if you get slammed.” 

Patrick steps out from behind the table into the slightly thinned crowd, waiting patiently for David as he straightens their display, finally throwing his hands in the air after Stevie knocks over the same bottle of toner three times just to drive him crazy. His hands are tugging at the hem of his black sweatshirt as he joins Patrick, one of Patrick’s favorites as he knows how soft the inside of it is from pulling it off of David more than once. 

As they begin to walk together to browse the other stalls, a couple ahead catches his eye, a young man and woman with slightly varied shades of brown hair and mismatched flannel. The woman is leaning into the man’s side, arms pressed tight from shoulder to hand, with their fingers tangled together to keep them close. He’s surprised to find that he’s feeling a bit of envy at the sight, being reminded that hand holding just isn’t something that he and David tend to do. He’s not sure why that is, as they’ve never spoken about it, and that’s probably not a good thing. If this is something Patrick wants, he should express it and see what David’s reaction will be.

David has wandered a few steps ahead to one of their vendor’s stalls and he’s talking animatedly, his long, perfectly manicured fingers gesturing at a rack of kaftans. Patrick slides up behind him, pressing in closer to his back than they’d normally stand in public, but he can just blame it on the crowd. David doesn’t seem to mind though, briefly turning his head to give Patrick a soft smile before turning back to finish his conversation. Patrick, he’s content with waiting, with his chin resting lightly on David’s shoulder and his hands innocently perched on David’s hips. Yeah, he’d be happy to stay here forever. 

He gets so lost in his own head that he falters a bit when David moves, earning him a chuckle from their vendor who’s just smiling fondly at the two of them as they move away from her stall. 

“She’s going to give us a deal on a few of those kaftans. I’m not sure if there’s an actual market for them, so it will be a trial run,” David is saying, eyes scanning the next group of stalls for anything of interest. 

Patrick decides to take a chance. Stepping up to match David’s stride, he reaches over, feeling a rush of anticipation as his fingers brush David’s as he maneuvers his hand just so. David’s head turns just as Patrick aligns their fingers, slowly threading his through David’s as he watches his face for a reaction. It’s not the first time they’ve held hands, but it’s the first time they’ve done it such a public setting, with friends and business contacts surrounding them on all sides. David’s eyes widen and then fall to where their hands are joined, only to look back up at Patrick with an expression Patrick can’t quite read. But then, he’s squeezing Patrick’s fingers and a small smile is breaking through and Patrick lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

“This okay?” he asks, voice quiet as they slowly begin to walk again, together.

“Definitely okay,” David answers, his spine visibly straightening with each step they take amidst the crowd. By the time they’ve reached the next stall, David looks like a proud peacock, with his chin lifted and smile bright and god, Patrick is enthralled. He’s well aware of David’s reaction to praise, but never imagined the impact an outward show of affection like this would mean to him. Would mean to them both.

They make it to a few more tables, with David only dropping Patrick’s hand to grab food samples or run his fingers along some wool socks and hats. Each time he reaches back out, they share a smile, the warmth of their skin when they come back together like the sun peeking out from an errant cloud. Patrick spies a big oak tree off the path and coaxes David to follow, laughing as David whines about the chocolate display he sees up ahead. As they reach the tree, Patrick pulls David behind it, squeezing David’s fingers tight before letting go so he can gently push his back up against the trunk. 

Patrick silences the protest from David’s lips, shivering slightly as the chilly tip of David’s nose presses into his cheek as he slants his mouth to kiss David thoroughly. Lifting his hand, he curves his fingers around the back of David’s neck, groaning into David’s mouth as David’s hands are suddenly dragging Patrick’s hips to slot between his open legs. He tastes of the cinnamon rugelach he’d sampled at the last stall, sweet and spicy and so delicious Patrick wants to lose himself, spend the rest of the day right here lost in the sensation of kissing the man he loves. But he knows they can’t, so he reluctantly ramps down the passion behind his kiss, threading his fingers into the back of David’s hair as he moves his lips to David’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there before pulling back far enough to see David’s face. 

He looks a bit dazed, a perfect mirror to how Patrick feels. 

“We should do that more often,” David breathes, eyes slowly opening as he drops one of his hands from Patrick’s hip to grab for his wrist. At first, Patrick thinks David is referring to the kiss, but then he feels David’s fingers move down his wrist to tangle back with Patrick’s fingers and he catches David’s true meaning.

“I’m fully on board with this plan,” Patrick agrees, squeezing David’s fingers tight as he takes a deep breath in preparation to head back into the crowd. They only have about five more minutes before they need to relieve Stevie and he isn’t about to deprive David of his chocolate. 

When they eventually make it back to their stall, Patrick sees Stevie notice their joined hands. And he knows she’d never admit it he were to point it out, but she definitely smiles. And she doesn’t complain as much as Patrick had expected for them being late. But she does claim a block of brie on her way out as what she declares as “overtime pay”.

“You know, we probably lost money on this little arrangement,” David mumbles as Stevie wanders off with her loot. 

Hooking his pointer finger around David’s, Patrick gives him a gentle tug until he sees David’s lips turn up into his adorably crooked smile. 

“Worth every penny.”


End file.
